El Tesoro más Preciado
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Hades tiene un objeto muy preciado y algo dentro de él le dice que está en peligro.


**El tesoro más preciado**

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya y Los Dioses Griegos no me pertenecen. Las versiones de Kurumada, le pertenecen a Kurumada.

**_Quiero agradecer a Ina por todas las reviews a mis historias._**

* * *

**El tesoro más preciado**

Sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal. Que su hermano los castigaría por esto. Pero la tentación era demasiada.

El objeto estaba ahí. Ignorante de lo que provocaba en ellos. De lo tentador que era.

Se acercaron con pasos cautelosos. No debían ser descubiertos.

Más cerca. Cada cuidadoso paso los dejaba más cerca de su objetivo.

Brillaba en su pedestal. Iluminado por una luz que sólo podía ser de los dioses porque no había ninguna ventana.

Los llamaba. Su oscuridad era tentadora. Debió estar relacionado con la Diosa Afrodita, porque resistirlo era imposible.

Susurraba en sus oídos. Palabras dulces y promesas. Los instaba a tomarlo.

Se acercaron más. Un ruido cerca de ellos los obligó a detenerse. Contuvieron la respiración. Después de unos segundos... Nada. Siguieron acercándose.

Sólo unos metros los separaba del tan preciado tesoro.

Nadie lo vigilaba. Nadie se paseaba por los alrededores buscando intrusos.

Estaba indefenso. A su merced. Y los enfrentaba con valentía. Altivo y divino. No podían apartar los ojos de él.

Su hermano los mataría. Pero valía la pena.

Estaban a menos de un metro.

Las manos del mayor fueron las primeras en posarse sobre el tesoro oscuro. Esperaron a que algo, o alguien, los atacara. Que su hermano saliera de la oscuridad para cortarles las manos por atreverse a tan grande ofensa.

Pero no era culpa de ellos. Era culpa de su hermano, por dejar algo tan perfecto y poderoso en un lugar donde cualquiera pudiera tomarlo.

Lo sacaron de su pedestal. Sonrieron por su victoria y salieron del lugar. Raudos. Con sus corazones latiendo a mil por segundo.

* * *

Hades se paseaba por su castillo. Tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Y no, no estaba relacionado con Demeter o con que los Dioses Gemelos estuvieran durmiendo. Era algo más.

Bajó al centésimo subsuelo de su castillo. Desactivó las trampas que custodiaban uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Acalló a las criaturas que custodiaban el lugar. Y acarició al cachorro de Cerberos que cuidaba la puerta.

Entró la contraseña de su caja fuerte y pasó por el detector de huellas dactilares. Estos últimos los había conseguido en el mundo humano en los últimos tiempos y le había pedido a Hefestos que los modificara para que no pudieran ser burlados por los dioses.

Se paseó por los oscuros pasillos. Una sensación de alarma se instaló en su pecho pero se forzó a tranquilizarse. Nadie podía pasar las medidas de seguridad. Las había puesto a prueba con Hermes y el reconocido ladrón no había podido burlarlas. Nadie podía.

Apuró el paso.

Entró a la sala más profunda de su caja fuerte. Donde guardaba su más poderosa arma.

El pedestal estaba vacío.

Salió corriendo del lugar. Alguien se lo había robado.

* * *

En algún lugar del Olimpo los ladrones espiaban a un grupo de ninfas de la Diosa de la caza.

* * *

Hades no lo entendía. No había manera. No podía ser.

Los habitantes del Inframundo no sabían que le pasaba a su jefe, pero por las dudas se alejaban de su paso y se escondían de él.

Thanatos no fue tan rápido.

-¡No está!- le gritó Hades. Lo sujetó por la túnica y comenzó a zarandearlo. -¡No está! ¡Se lo robaron! ¡¿Cómo demonios se lo robaron?!

Y ante la atónita mirada de los espectros escondidos tras los pilares. Hades se desmayó.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, Artemisa se paseaba por sus jardines con arco en mano. Estaba harta de sus hermanos molestando a sus ninfas.

Paso a diez centímetros de los mirones. No los vio.

* * *

Thanatos le echaba aire a Hades mientras intentaban despertarlo.

El Dios había tenido un ataque de pánico como los que no veían desde la Era del Mito. Eso los tenía un poco preocupados.

Hades despertó de golpe. Sujeto a Hypnos, que estaba más cerca, y le gritó en la cara.

-¡No está!

Se volvió a desmayar.

* * *

Thanatos y los jueces dejaron a Hypnos y Pandora cuidando de su Dios y fueron a la caja fuerte de Hades.

Querían saber que era lo que había alterado tanto al Dios.

Pasaron por las trampas que Hades, en su ataque de pánico, había dejado desactivadas y agradecieron que la puerta estuviera abierta.

Llegaron al final de la sala y se encontraron con un pedestal vacio. Al leer el cartel que colgaba frente a éste, entendieron qué era lo que había alterado al Rey del Inframundo.

-Que alguien avise al Olimpo. Hay que atrapar al ladrón.

* * *

Solitario, colgando del pedestal, el cartel decía:

**Casco de Invisibilidad de Hades**

**-No tocar. (Va para ustedes dos)**

**-Lo digo enserio, no lo toquen.**

**-No usar sin permiso. Otra forma de decir que no lo toquen. (¿Entendieron hermanitos? Mi casco no es un juguete)**

**-Lo repito una vez más por si no les quedó claro. NO. LO. TOQUEN**

* * *

_Bueno, otra pequeña historia. Intente hacerla más larga que la de "El Guerrero más Dedicado"._

_Espero que les guste._

_¡Saludos!_

_PD: Me di cuenta que las reviews alimentan a mis musas. Empece a escribir porque releí las que había recibido y sigo escribiendo por las que recibo._


End file.
